Easter Island
(Opening shot; fade in to the backyard of the Lookout. Chase comes to the scene with a wooden basket, giggling. He goes to a bush near a tree, when he was suddenly plowed off screen by an orange blur. A crash was heard o.s.; pan to Chase, messy and dazed. He shakes his head and looks down to find Manny lying beside him. He has a basket of his own) Chase: Oh, Manny! (He gets up) This is the fourth time this week you zipped into me like that. (Manny gets up as well) Manny: Sorry, Chase, but I’m so hyped! Chase: That today is Easter? Manny: Heck yes! Every year, my friends and I get a surprise encounter with the Easter Bunny! (Jack hops into the scene, with his own basket) Jack: And I’m just as hyped as you are! Manny: We all are. (The other robots, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Rocky come by) Rocky: You know what the best thing is about Easter? Chocolate bunnies! Thorn: I like to look for Easter eggs Spike: Me too! (Chase is the first to notice Zuma is not around) Chase: Wait a minute. Zuma’s not here Rocky: What? Ulysses: Oh, that’s right.Zuma’s not around Rubble: Perhaps we should go check on him Chase: Good idea, Rubble (Wipe to inside of the Lookout, Zuma is examining a map of some sort) Zuma: Hmmm...Easter Island, huh? (The call of his name from his friends snapped him out of it. He looks out the window and saw them) Zuma: Hey, guys Chase: Zuma! We’re just about to start our Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt! Zuma: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that (He walks out the Lookout) Cappy: What’s that you’re holding? Zuma: It’s a map Felix: Of what? Zuma: Easter Island! Rocky: Easter Island? Is that even a thing? Zuma: Yes. I have a map of it (He unrolls the map and shows them. The island takes the shape of an egg. There are a few landmarks shown on it) Zuma: Legend has it that on every Easter, a huge party takes place there (Chase looks at the others in confusion) Chase: Zuma, I’m beginning to wonder if you’re actually making this up Zuma: No way, dude. This is a real place Chase: I’m not saying I don’t believe you Felix: But don’t you think that’s just a legend? Zuma: Ugh! Easter Island is not a legend...or...what? What’s a legend? (The robots left the scene) Chase: A legend is a story about a person, place, or thing (Zuma hangs his head down in defeat and sighs) Chase: Come on, now. Let’s go on our Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt (Everyone else left the scene, leaving a very upset pup to roll up the map and drag it and his basket along with him) Zuma: Why doesn’t everyone believe me? (Dissolve to back to the backyard) Chase: Time for the great Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt! Manny: Yes! And this year, I’ll get them all! Felix: Oh please. This is no competition, dude. Just a scavenger hunt Cappy: Come on! Let’s begin! Chase: Megaphone! (barks, his megaphone comes out of his pup pack) Okay, everyone. The Easter egg hunt will start in 3....2...1...GO! (All go separate ways; looking through into bushes, inside tree holes, and even inside logs. So far, no eggs yet. Spike and Thorn are looking around when Thorn suddenly trips over something) Thorn: Oof! Spike: Oh, Thorn! Thorn: (gets up) Don’t worry. I’m okay… (looks down at something) I just tripped over a stone in the ground (The “stone” appears to be light purple) Spike: Wait. That stone looks suspicious. I’m digging it out (He digs at the “stone” and pulls it out. The thing was not a stone, but the first Easter Egg found) Thorn: That’s not a stone Spike: I found...I mean, you found the first Easter Egg Thorn: I did? Spike: Yep. You were the first to lay your eyes on it (He puts the egg in his brother’s basket. Cut to Ulysses and Rocky) Rocky: You find any eggs yet, Ulysses? Ulysses: Not yet. (looks inside a log) Nothing in there (Dissolve to Zuma, who takes this time of hunting down Easter Eggs as time to examine the map more) Zuma: Hmm...I really want to go there (He looks around) Zuma: Why not now? (He rolls the paper back up and walks off with the basket. Dissolve to the chocolate labrador in the Lookout, drawing something on paper and runs off toward the train station. Back at the backyard; the Scavenger Hunt has ended, with Rocky pushing his basket which was overflowed with Easter Eggs of different colors and patterns) Chase: The Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt is officially over! Marshall: Whoa! Rocky. You found a lot of eggs! Skye: I guess that means he wins the scavenger hunt! Manny: (softly) Good job... Cappy: Don’t get so down, Manny. It’s only a scavenger hunt Jack: A scavenger hunt that’s full of surprises. Wait! Could the eggs have something inside them? Felix: Let’s see (He takes one from his basket, and tries to open it. Out comes a piece of candy) Jack: They do! Ah! They do! Kunekune: You know, it might take a while to open them all Ulysses: Don’t forget, you have me who has the magic to do so Jack: Go ahead, Ulysses! Do the magic! Do the magic! (The unicorn lets his horn glow, and simultaneously, the eggs open up to reveal the prizes inside) Rocky: Awesome! The eggs have neat prizes inside! Jack: YAY! (He lunges himself into the huge pile of Easter Eggs. Everyone else does so. It wasn’t long before Chase was the first to notice something’s not right) Chase: Wait. Something’s not right Oggy: What? Manny: What are you talking about? Chase: Where’s Zuma? Rocky: You don’t think he went to Easter Island? Felix: Don’t be silly. That place is just a legend Kunekune: Do you think he went home because he felt upset that we don’t believe him? Chase: I hope not Ulysses: Why don’t we go check and make sure? (Cut to the gang looking for Zuma around the Lookout) All: ZUMA!! ZUMA!! ZUMA!! (Suspicious, Felix flies up to the top of the balcony on the top floor of the Lookout. Eventually, Ryder notices him outside, and comes outside) Ryder: Hey, Felix. What are you doing up here? Felix: I'm looking for Zuma. Is he up here? Ryder: Uhh, no Felix: Okay, thanks (As Ryder goes back inside, Felix sees a piece of paper with a drawing on it by the door. Then he goes down with the others) Felix: I seem to have found this on the top of the Lookout where the balcony is (Chase looks at the paper) Jack: Ahhhh! Zuma has been kidnapped! Cappy: What? Jack: Looks like someone took him to Easter Island! Rubble: But that’s just a legend! Tracker: (from o.s.) No it’s not (He walks up into the scene) All: Hi, Tracker Tracker: Easter Island is a real place. Skye: How do you know? Tracker: Because I’ve been there (He walks away) Chase: Wait! (Too late) Hmmm… Rocky: Chase, are we going to Easter Island? Chase: ...Yes. Yes, we are. We’re going to save Zuma from his kidnapper Marshall: But how do we get there? He has the map with him Felix: Actually, he left it behind (He takes out the map) Manny: That place looks pretty cool Chase: Let’s go! (The pups got inside their vehicles, and drove to the train station. The robots sat with them. Dissolve to Zuma at a train station in a different place. He notices a billboard that reads “Welcome to Easter Island”) Zuma: Easter Island. This must be the place (He hears a voice that called to him) Whitetail: (from o.s.) Zuma! (Cut to the pup at a food table where Whitetail and his friends are) Zuma: Wow! Whitetail! I didn’t think you and your friends would come here! Inferno: Those people are being idiots. They think Easter Island is just a legend, but...ha! Man, are they wrong! Zuma: My friends think this place is just a legend Yucky: You shouldn’t worry about that. At least you know Easter Island is real (Zuma takes a step forward and looks at the view ahead of him) (Song) Whitetail: You’re in this place filled with so many wonders Casting its spell that we are now under Giggles: Sounds fill the air, as the guests dance all night Parties rage on, have you seen such a great sight? Humanoids: Easter (The humanoids hold up easter eggs as their hold out the last word) Whitetail: Yeah, it’s a magical place Look all around at the colorful space Yucky: Easter Island is full of cheer We’re guaranteed that you’ll love it here Zuma: Yes, I love… All seven: ...everything! (They rise to a table and holds out the last note) (Song ends) (Somewhere far beyond the mountains, fireworks exploded in the sky. The seven turn around to see a few shoot up into the sky and burst into different colors) Whimper: Hey. Is there going to be a fireworks display happening tonight? Whitetail: Yeah. Every Easter, they do a fireworks show at night Zuma: Cool! Giggles: Zuma, are your friends coming to Easter Island? Zuma: Well, they don’t think this place is real, so I don’t think so Downpour: What? You don’t want to invite them here? But they’ll be sad if they miss out Zuma: Well, they don’t believe in such thing. Anyway, mind if you show me around? Whitetail: Absolutely! (Cut to a train running through an area with nothing but grass in it. Dissolve to the interior of the train. Chase looks at the map) Cappy: I didn’t know Easter Island exists Chase: It does exist Manny: (fluttering over him) But I thought you said Easter Island was nothing but a legend Chase: I did say that. But when I heard Zuma was missing, I realized I was being a bad friend for not believing him Marshall: It’s not just you, but it’s all of us Ulysses: Agreed. I too felt horrible for saying such words Jack: Hey, hey. Don’t look so blue, everyone. At least the one thing we can do is apologize Chase: You know? You’re right. Once we get to Easter Island, we’ll show how sorry we are for not believing him Rocky: Awesome! But..how do we do that? (Suddenly, the train slows down and stops) Conductor: (on speakers) Sorry for the abrupt pause, everyone. It seems like the train has broken down for some odd reason (Every passenger groans. The gang comes out) Manny: (crosses his arms) Oh great! The train broke down in the middle of nowhere! And the worst part is, the kidnapper might be off far away with Zuma right now! Felix: Manny, just calm down Manny: But what about Easter Island? It’s probably miles away from where we are now! How are we gonna get there? (The conductor comes into the scene) Conductor: Actually, Easter Island isn’t that far from where we are now. Look. See? Over there (He points to the island in the distance. Then he walks off. Thorn seems to notice something in the opposite direction) Thorn: Hey! Look there! (Cut to what he’s pointing at; a handcar) Chase: Super idea, Thorn! (All hop aboard the handcar and Chase and Skye get it rolling down another railroad) (Song) Chase: Rolling… Zuma, here we come. Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Zuma, here we come All: We’ll cross the ocean to a new land We’ll catch the bandit and take a stand Zuma, here we come! (The handcar goes down a hill) All: The sea is wide and clear as the sky We’ll never stop until we try Rolling, rumbling, low or high Zuma, here we come! Thorn: Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Zuma, here we come! All: At first, we didn’t believe in him That has made our friendship dim We’ll work this handcar with our forelimbs Zuma, here we come Rolling, rumbling down the tracks Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Zuma, here we come! Rolling… Rumbling down the tracks, Zuma, here we come! (The handcar now rolls down the tracks on the water.) Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Zuma, here we come! Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Zuma, here we come! We’ll catch the bandit, save our friend Get our friend back in the end Friendship is one thing we’ll defend! Zuma, here we come! (Pan away from them as the handcar rolls off into Easter Island. Dissolve to the party there; it is now sundown) Zuma: Best...party...ever! Giggles: I couldn’t agree more! Yucky: Your friends are really missing out Zuma: I don’t really care. I mean, they think this place is just a legend (The humanoids exchanged looks) Downpour: Are you sure? Zuma: Positive Downpour: But...what if they did come? Zuma: What are you saying? Whimper: Well...what if they realized their mistake of not believing you? That Easter Island actually exists, I mean? Zuma: There’s no way they would think that. (He reaches down.) I have my… (His eyes went wide) Zuma: Ooooooooh snap… Whitetail: What? Yucky: What is it? Zuma: I think I left my map at home Inferno: That stinks Giggles: Hey! Come on now! It’s just a map. Let’s spend less time worrying and more time partying! (The humanoids cheered and run off o.s. Zuma can only look off in wonder) Zuma: What Whimper said… (His voice echoes in his mind) Whimper: (Zuma’s mind) ...what if they realized their mistake of not believing you? That Easter Island actually exists, I mean? Zuma: Yeah...what if? Whitetail: (from o.s., distance) Zuma! Come quick! (The pup runs off o.s. Dissolve to a small crowd of Easter Island party goers with a stage set in front of them. They are chatting) Zuma: Hm...there’s not a lot of people here. What’s going on? Whitetail: Rainbowbolt is giving off a speech about Easter Zuma: Cool (Cut to the stage. Whitetail climbs on) Whitetail: (amplified) Good evening, everyone! You’ve all been very nice to come to Easter Island during a very special day. Now, I’d like to welcome...Rainbowbolt (The crowd applauds as he gets off the stage. Shortly, Rainbowbolt descends down) Rainbowbolt: (amplified) Hello and happy Easter, everyone. As you all know, the Easter events will continue until after midnight. Hope you enjoy this very special day. Now, it is time for me to give my speech, or my story...about Easter (Applaud) Rainbowbolt: (amplified, has paper in hoof) ...At the age of four, I was told by my mother and older brother that today is a special day. Why?...For one thing, it’s Easter. I tilted my head in slight confusion...what the heck is Easter? And so, they explained it to me. On Easter, you can look for brightly colored eggs...as well as chocolate-shaped figures...even parties. Boy, was there a lot for me to take in for me at such a young age. They even told me about the Easter bunny. To start off, we began the scavenger hunt. So far, I wasn’t having any luck rummaging around my mother’s garden for a single pastel-coated egg. The fact that the eggs are in the garden just makes the hunt a bit challenging. The entire garden was a huge rainbow on the ground, so it’s easy to not noticed there’s even an egg amongst the patch of grass (Most people look like they’re liking it so far) Rainbowbolt: (amplified) I was getting frustrated by the minute, circling around the garden searching for those eggs. I seem to notice something amongst the lilies. Could it be? Yes, it is! I found my first Easter egg! I bounced and bounced with joy. My brother and mother were proud of me. Very proud! For the rest of the day, we partied and partied until we wore ourselves out. That day...that very special day, was indeed my first and amazing Easter (Huge applaud. Rainbowbolt smiled and flutters off stage. Dissolve to the middle of an ocean. The pups and the robots are still riding on the handcar that runs down the tracks on the water. Now it’s Rubble and Marshall making it move) Chase: (squinting) Look! We’re almost there! Rocky: Awesome! (Suddenly, one of the wheels on the handcar breaks off and it falls in the water) Thorn: Oh great! Spike: Now what? Chase: Just be careful, everyone, you don’t fall into the water Skye: Why do you say that? Chase: Well, there are lots of whirlpools and blue holes on this ocean Marshall: Whirlpools? You mean those spinning parts in the ocean that takes ships in the water? Ulysses: Yes. Not very pleasant if you think about it Rocky: And...blue holes? Are those real things? Felix: There is such thing. Blue holes are caves in the ocean. They’re not safe to swim, though Oggy: Uh...how come? Felix: Because the water has dangerous gas in it and it doesn’t have oxygen in it Jack: Wow...sounds like blue holes are no fun...so are whirlpools Kunekune: They sure sound scary Marshall: So does this ocean really have those things? Chase: There are many things on this ocean that we need to watch out for (Dissolve to the party) Zuma: ...Now what’s happening? Whitetail: The celebration continues and someone will be singing so the celebration can come to a close Downpour: I can’t wait (Rainbowbolt descends down) Inferno: Hey, Rainbow. That speech was amazing Rainbowbolt: I’m glad you all like it. I thought for sure I was gonna mess up, but thank goodness, I went through that thing like a brave knight Yucky: I love all of it, especially the ending Rainbowbolt: Once again, thanks Zuma: Hmmm...hey, what about Volcanian? Rainbowbolt: Oh. My brother? Whimper: You have a brother? Rainbowbolt: Of course. Volcanian didn’t want to come Giggles: Why didn’t he? Rainbowbolt: He’s still afraid that people would judge or tease him, after what happened to him years ago… Zuma: Oh yeah. Volcanian didn’t live a really good life Whitetail: Just save the story for later… (He looks off into the distance, eyes widen in horror) Whitetail: R-right now, we’ve got trouble! Yucky: What? What’s the matter? (Whitetail points. There is the other pups and the robots on the floating handcar on the ocean and heading toward a massive whirlpool. Cut to them) Robots: WHIRLPOOL!!! (The handcar comes too close and runs along the fast current that moves in a circle) All: WOOOOOOAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (The humanoids and Zuma come closer to shore. Whitetail takes out a megaphone) (Song) Whitetail: (through megaphone) Hey! GUYS!!! (The ones in trouble look up, all holding onto the handle that used to get the handcar moving) Chase: We are spinning, all right! Others: Hold tight... Chase: This is not right! Others: Hold tight… All: Our grip is tight We have to hold on tight! (Cappy grips onto the edge and half of his body is in water. The whirlpool is so powerful, his spectacles fall off his eyes, and almost in the whirlpool. But luckily he grabbed it before it could get sucked in) Cappy: We’re all spinning, gettin’ dizzy And isn’t this just plain crazy? This is just not right… Others: Hold tight… Thorn/Spike: Our grip is tight! Others: That’s right… Rubble/Marshall/Rocky: We get a grip tight So we gotta hold on tight! (The handcar approaches closer to the middle) All: Woah...Woah, too fast… Woah, too fast… Fast… Woah, too fast… Too… Fast… Woah, too fast Watch out! Don’t let go! Felix: We can’t panic We gotta stay cool So we’ll get out of this whirlpool! All: Hold your grip tight! That’s right! Hold your grip tight! That’s right! This is not right, so we gotta...hang on tight! (Song ends) (The humanoids and Zuma watched in horror as the handcar gets pulled deeper into the whirlpool. Suddenly, Rainbowbolt zips down toward them and grabs onto the handle. With all his might, he hoists it out of the danger zone) Rubble: Woah! Rainbowbolt saved us! Rainbowbolt: (grunts) Y-yeah. Now...we gotta get you guys on shore (He tries his best to fly down to safety. Dissolve to the gang at the party) Rainbowbolt: ...What? What are you talking about? There is such thing as Easter Island Zuma: Yeah! I’ve been trying to tell you guys! Chase: Of course you were, Zuma… (sadly) ...And we apologize for not believing you Zuma: Okay… Jack: Now, don’t be upset. We can make it up to you! Zuma: You don’t need to. I have everything I want Whitetail: So, what do you all say we go hear a song to wrap up this amazing Easter? (All cheer. Dissolve to the audience in front of the stage. It is now nighttime. Whitetail emerges from the curtains) Whitetail: (amplified) “Hello everyone and good evening! Once again, thank you all for coming to Easter Island. Now, this song will surely wrap up this spectacular Easter. Thank you! (Applaud as he goes through the curtains again. They lift up, revealing the six humanoids equipped with instruments; Giggles, Yucky, and Downpour on keyboard, Inferno on drums, Whimper on electric guitar, and Whitetail with a keytar and microphone. Whitetail gives his humanoid friends the signal to begin) (Song) (A happy, party-themed tune plays for a while) Whitetail: We’ve had our day celebrating this day… But now it’s time...we end this night...and shout out hooray! Crowd: HOORAY!! Giggles/Yucky/Downpour: The air is fresh, we have our fun The moon shines in the sky! And the very best thing of all is that we welcome you guys! Giggles: We can do a happy dance, or even take a walk! It’s sure beats waltzing...at this night...it says so on the clock! (Slowly zoom in to a clock, which the big hands moves to six and the small hand at the eight. The time now reads 8:30. Back to the stage) Giggles/Yucky/Downpour Egg-cellent...how great! It’s fun that we are all here on highland! It’s good...yeah, sure… We’re glad that this is Easter Island! (Some people in the audience began to dance) Inferno: The party is fantastic, I’m happy we are here But you just wished...it keeps on going… But we’re ending, don’t you hear? Whitetail: You notice how the moon looks like a giant egg? Look around in the bush, no need for you to beg Whimper: We know you wanted a party, yes We knew that from the start So get your basket, ready to hunt And go and take part (The robots do the cha-cha-cha. Cut to the stage) Whimper/Whitetail/Inferno: Egg-cellent...how great! It’s fun that we are all here on highland! (Cut to the pups. They give each other a big hug, as tears of joy runs down their faces. Back on stage) It’s good...yeah, sure… We’re glad that this is Easter Island! (Now the entire crowd dances along) Humanoids: It’s fun that we are all here on highland! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island! Humanoids/Crowd: It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! (Song ends) (Crowd cheers wildly. The camera pans away from the island as the crowd continues to cheer. A few balloons float loose into the air) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two